


A Taste of Wine

by Myka



Category: Romeo x Juliet
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during episode 18. No real spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Taste of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during episode 18. No real spoilers.

Francisco felt the wine go down his throat. He almost felt the bubbles as it hit his tongue, the strong yet fruity flavor with just the right punch. It was good wine.

Curio was looking at him, his eyes full of intent. Francisco met those eyes and twirled the wine glass between his fingers, suddenly realizing that this was the same glass Curio had used. That it was Curio's lips that had touched the glass before his.

Francisco raised his hand slowly and pressed his fingertips against the skin of Curio's arm. “No goosebumps?” he asked with a half smirk.

“Only with you,” Curio answered and grabbed Francisco's hand, moving forward with steady steps. Across the mansion's hall where they could hear the faint voices from everyone outside. Up the elaborate white stairs. To the room they both shared in the house of Farnese.

They stumbled on the bed closest to the door, Francisco's back pressing against the mattress by the weight of Curio's body on top of him. Curio pressed his mouth against Francisco's throat, hands quickly on the buttons of his already half-open shirt. Francisco only smirked at the rate the clothes piled up by the bed. He knew Curio didn't seek out alcohol on a whim. He always wanted to stay sharp and attentive, or at least he had told Francisco that. So when Curio had picked the bottle of wine Francisco knew it would lead to something like this sooner or later, and Francisco was quite satisfied it was the former.

Francisco shook his head to move his hair away from his face and pressed both his palms against Curio's bare chest. He felt a rumble as Curio took a deep breath and his body suddenly grew hotter. His fingers moved; tracing down every scar he could see then he leaned forward, his tongue running over that scarred chest. One of the most beautiful things Francisco had ever seen.

One of Curio's hands slid over the side of Francisco's neck, fingers behind his ear, thumb against his cheek. The hand forced Francisco to look up and meet Curio's gaze, and Francisco touched the scar over Curio's lost eye. Once, Curio had told him not to touch it, that it reminded him of its loss. Francisco had replied that this was a part of him. So now whenever Francisco touched it, it was the same as saying: 'I love you. I am in love with you.'

Curio leaned towards the touch, closing his eyes. His mouth found Francisco's, lips hovering gently then quickly turning fierce and hungry. Francisco groaned, not that he disliked the foreplay, but they didn't have time for it, dinner would start any minute. It was taking too long. He needed Curio. He needed Curio inside him now.

Curio didn't even look surprised when Francisco suddenly handed him a small bottle that only god knows where the blond man kept hidden. He smirked knowingly instead, taking the bottle from Francisco's fingers and opening it. He made quick work of the liquid, spreading it around his cock with just a few strokes.

Francisco threw his head back when he felt Curio's hands touch his thighs and open his legs further. His breath caught in his throat when he felt the familiar warmth and pressure against his opening. Curio leaned down over him until their faces were just inches apart and Francisco raised his hands to touch each side of Curio's face running them down his neck until they settled on his shoulders. He squeezed hard and Curio moved forward putting more pressure on that spot until it slowly opened for him.

Francisco hissed at the feeling and bit his lower lip, his eyes never leaving Curio's. It was almost like a game to see who would break face first. Curio always won. Francisco made a sound low on his throat once Curio was completely inside him, and moved his hands again to Curio's face, pulling him this time until their mouths touched.

They kissed hard as Curio started to pull back then push back in, faster with each passing second. Francisco moaned loud into Curio's mouth as each thrust sent shivers down his body and made him see stars. His arms wrapped tight around Curio's neck and Curio did the same, except his arms were under Francisco's arms and around his back so he could support him.

They held each other tightly, possessively. Curio's mouth pressed hard against Francisco's neck, his teeth feeling the skin. Francisco suddenly said his name against his ear and that sent him over the edge. He came with a tight groan, spilling his seed inside Francisco. Seconds later he felt stickiness spread against his stomach and he knew Francisco had come as well.

Their arms didn't unwrap from each other, both unwilling to let go as their breathing calmed. Francisco smiled when he felt Curio's fingers touch the mark he'd made in Francisco's neck. He turned his head and pressed his brow against the side of Curio's face, his hand lingering over the scar again.

'I love you. I am in love with you.'

Curio kissed him.

They were an hour late for dinner.


End file.
